The end of that history
by KGB
Summary: I think it never happend


Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it's characters are the product and property Joss Whedon, 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Television and Kuzui Enterprises. The show is distributed by 20th Century Fox and the Warner Brothers Television Network and viz video. Anything else I happen to referance also does not belong to me. I have money but I don't want to lose it, so don't sue... please?

I copied someone's disclaimer, with possible errors in it, so please don't sue me. If it's full of grammatical errors, be nice and help someone unfortunate enough not to have English as his mother language. If something else is wrong about it, please inform me.

* * *

Reality is only limited received by us mere mortals, so I'm not too sure if what I'm writing is fiction, or some part of reality I just can't perceive.

One way or the other, I hope that the reader of this drabble enjoys it.

* * *

**Sometimes things end before they start**

The musty air in the pub was prickling her already red eyes, or it could be fresh tears just waiting to flow. The sorrow was old, but every anniversary went the same.

"Is this place taken?" asked a soft voice.

"No, but it should be" answered the sorrow filled voice of Eva. 'I should let the past be the past. No use in wasting the future.'

"Well, no lost happiness there," answered the far to perky voice. "I'm guessing your past isn't filled with fluff and bu.. bun... beasties."

"You could say that again," sighted Eva. "But why would it interest you stranger?"

"Well I specialize in suffering abd apparently venting can help you heal"

'Ok, way to make something sound creepy, but if she wants it she can get it. Besides the doctor said I shouldn't crop everything up inside.'

"I'll keep it nice and short. About thirteen years ago my husband, my powerful husband, got it in that foul head of his to get better weapons for his war. So he put some big minds together, even ignored some of his prejudice in the process, and let them work out something nice. Of the not nice variance."

A drink was a desperate need at this point. After a refill she continued.

"He checked up on the process a lot to make sure that they were proceeding as planned," frowning she continued "I think he didn't even notice her yet at that point. But the project finished about two years later and he got to use his new weapon with abandon. Governments collapsed or surrendered to the new order, or more to the point, to him."

She shuddered a bit when she thought about the next part, a few tears couldn't help but escape her eyes.

"But he didn't stop visiting his favorite project, and soon I saw him less and less. One of the female head scientist, not even a secretary, had apparently caught his eye. I first hoped that it was just a passing fancy of the charismatic man, my husband is, eh … was, my ex-husband is. But half a year later I got the divorce papers." Looks half expectantly to her conversation partner. Or more accurately, the one listening to her monologue.

"Well, that certainly doesn't sound nice of him. Don't you wish something happened to him, that he gets a sexual transmitted disease or something. Or that his insides spontaneously turn to mush."

She thought 'sometimes you think you meet a strange person, while you're actually meeting a nut.', but she responded, "Not really, no. It wouldn't help my situation one bit."

"Er, so spinal combustion is also out?" was the fevered reply from the strange, read nutty, woman.

"A clear yes to that, besides you know who I'm talking about. Don't talk so freely about him, or you might get re-educated. I only wish that the project for new weapons failed, he wouldn't have fancied that woman if she couldn't give him his new toy."

"It was nice talking with you Eva Braun, Wish granted."

Anyaka thought, 'besides, that third Reich business was getting annoying. Didn't they get the point the first two times they tried this.'

* * *

I hope that people respond, it's not going to influence my future writing. If I feel like writing more, I'll write more. I hope a lot of people react. Flame's are also welcome, then at least I know somebody read it, and even put some effort in it to react.

I hope everybody figured out where in history this played out. It's not like I made a big secret about it.

I hope this works, because this is the first time I put something on fanfiction. Or on the net in general.


End file.
